Coffee Shop
by Maciboh Rucka
Summary: The tennis club is doing a coffee shop for a school festival, and Ryoma gets drafted into the advertisement group. (Warning-Short, crazy, and a very OOC Ryoma)
1. Chapter 1

_Oh god, oh god. I have no idea WHY I decided to write this._

 _Ryoma:Yeah I kinda want to know why too._

 _Atobe: Oh, don't worry, I'm still happy to teach you, Ryo-chan._

 _Ryoma: -throwing pinecones at Atobe- Shut up, Monkey King!_

 _Fuji: Saaa… Maci-chan, I'm still a bit mad at you…_

 _Me: Fuji-senpai! No! T_T I'll write another one of your stories! I promise! Just forgive me!_

 _Yukimura: Oh, Fuji, dear. Just give the poor girl a break. She can't control what she writes, it just happens._

 _Fuji: No! You know what she did to me! What if it had been you!_

 _Me: -begins to cry-_

 _Yukimura: -hugging me to him- Don't worry, Maci-chan. You're allowed to cry on me. -shoots a glare at Ryoma- Anyways, since Maci-chan can't do it, the person who is unreasonably making her cry will have to. -sends a glare at Fuji-_

 _Fuji: Fine. Read and review the traitor's works, please._

BEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGIN

Echizen Ryoma is very good at hiding his emotions.

This means that Echizen Ryoma is a good actor. If he needs to play a role, he needs to play it properly.

Echizen Ryoma is also a very spiteful being.

Now, don't misunderstand. Echizen Ryoma is not a sadist like his senpai, Fuji.

It's just that, when something happens that earns his ire, he can be very sneaky, manipulative, and well, let's just say it: evil.

This is something that the tennis club of Seigaku did not know.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

"Yadda."

"Come on, we need you to!" Momoshiro glared at his kohai, who was standing, back against the wall, with a glare on his face.

"Nya~! Please, Ochibi-chan? You won't be the only one who has to!" Eiji stood next to almost every regular on the team, trying to convince Ryoma to help them.

"Actually, he will be. No one else is capable of pulling it off." Inui said, pushing up his glasses.

"For the last time! I refuse to dress like a girl!"

"So then you'll be fine drinking Inui Juice instead?" Fuji smiled wider, eyes opening just slightly.

Ryoma froze, chewing his lip. "What kind?" He murmured.

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed, sans Fuji, Inui, and Tezuka.

"Y-you don't want to that much?" Oishi stuttered. Who in their right mind would consider drinking Inui's juices willingly?!

Ryoma leveled his golden eyes at them, nodding slowly.

Sighing, Ryuzaki-sensei spoke. "Ryoma, come here for a moment." When the young boy walked over in curiosity, she handed him a small photo. He looked at it, blanched, and then paled considerably. "Will you do it now? If you don't, I'm sure your father would be very happy to give me more of these…"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" He glared about, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. "But you guys owe me! Ponta! And lots of burgers!" He about yelled as he was glomped by Eiji.

"Yay! Ochibi-chan will do it!"

Ryoma pushed him off, expression dark as he thought about the days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma sighed as he pulled up his stockings, glaring at the door. One would think that he'd have less work to do, seeing as he was being forced to _crossdress,_ and find his own clothing on top of that.

Oh, that had been a fun shopping trip. Thank god for Nanako, his cousin.

And that manicure his mother had given him was just beautiful, thank you for asking.

And now, here he was, putting on a dress in the club room as his senpai set up the tables for their outdoor coffee shop.

Well, he thought as he grimly slipped into a pair of heels, he might as well make them pay extra for this later. A wicked smile twisted his features, and he smoothed it out as a knock sounded.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Momo sighed as he looked at his watch. His teammates were all around him, already dressed in their suits and prepared for the day ahead.

Well, all except one of them.

Making his way to the club room, along with his senpai, he knocked on the door softly. "Echizen, you ready yet?"

The door opened, and a girl stepped out. She had dark blue eyes, and a dark blue dress was cinched just below her small chest, the flowing fabric twisting around her knees, and she fidgeted. Her green-tinted black hair was curled into soft waves, bangs swooping to the left side of her face. A small, red-gemmed flower pin dragged some of her hair back behind her right ear, showing a matching earing. Black floral-lace stockings covered her legs, and she wore some heels that added to her height. A shawl, a couple shades lighter than the dress, covered her shoulders, and she clutched a little blue bag with black beads stitched onto it. Her eyes were outlined and done up, and her nails were somewhat long, painted blue with small fake diamonds pressed into some of them.

A fierce glare was set on her face.

Momo flinched. "Ah, sorry. We must have had the wrong room, or something." The regulars turned to go, only stopping when the pretty girl spoke.

"Momo-senpai, what are you on about? Aren't we going to be late?"

Everyone froze, in a sort of comical way, and slowly turned to look back at her. "W- Echizen?!"

Ryoma nodded. "For the remainder of the day, please call me something else. I don't want anyone to recognize me."

"W-But! Your eyes! They're a different- And a chest! How?!" Momo stuttered.

Ryoma shrugged. "Colored contacts. Padded bra. Please acknowledge that you heard me."

Tezuka, who had been stunned to silence, though he didn't show it, now spoke up. "Very well. What would you like us to call you?"

The freshman shrugged. He did _not_ want to be doing this. "Aria, maybe? We can say that I'm a friend of mine from America, and I'm not here today, since I'm sick or something, so I'm helping out instead," He frowned. "If that made any sense."

Fuji smiled. "Saaa… Well then, Aria-chan. I guess it's time to begin. How about we all go attract some customers while the non-regulars serve them, for now?"

Echizen scowled. "Fine." He strode past them, walking quickly to the main area of the festival. Everyone stared after him.

"Nya, Ochibi-chan! You won't get many people if you act like that!"

Ryoma snorted. "Then why don't you dress up as a girl instead." He peered around a corner, looking for victims.

"But none of us will look as pretty as you, Aria-chan." Fuji smiled, a sadistic air making everyone around him flinch.

Ryoma just shot him a glare, then stepped out into the open. He'd found a likely group of boys, all of whom were staring lecherously at passing girls, and was now walking towards them, a large smile pasted on his face.

As his teammates watched, Ryoma brushed his tongue lightly over his lips when the group of boys looked at him. He smiled, leaning forwards slightly. "Hello."

The boys looked at this new comer with appraising eyes. Ryoma's smile was somewhat seductive, and his voice had been lowered and sounded husky. One of the boys, whose hair had been dyed blonde, looked at him, eyes ravishing Ryoma's body. "Hello. What can we do for someone as pretty as yourself?"

A light pink dusted Ryoma's cheeks, and he leaned towards the blonde, fingers lightly caressing his forearm. "You know, I'm working right now, but I'll be at the tennis club's cafe later." He winked as he said this, and the boys nodded, rushing off towards the cafe.

Ryoma brushed an imaginary strand of hair back behind his ear as he slipped away, first speaking to the more lecherous characters, then going into a sweet and innocent personality and luring those who preyed on that.

Everyone he interacted with was wrapped around his finger.

Everything was going fine, until right after lunch ended.

And then _they_ showed up.

Hyotei was the first, Atobe leading the way. They were all looking around, and, in a panic, Ryoma slipped back towards his senpai, recovering his cool demeanor.

"You didn't say anything about them being here!" He hissed at Fuji in the shadows of one of the trees. Everyone else had gone back to work, leaving Fuji to watch over Ryoma.

But Fuji just smiled sadistically. "Ah, but how were we to know, Aria-chan?"

"What if they recognize me?" Echizen decided to put some of his talent to use. He chewed on his lower lip, wringing his hands around his clutch bag.

Fuji paused, staring at his kohai. "Echizen, I don't think that they'll reco-"

Tears started forming in the boy's eyes, and he shook his head. "Senpai, you're so mean, making me do this! I told you I didn't want to and now you're making me anyways, and not even giving me anything in return!" Ryoma sniffed, blinking back the tears as he smiled internally at Fuji's guilty-looking face. Good. Nice to see he had some human emotions in him.

Ryoma sniffed one last time, swiping at his nose. "I'll do it." He said, looking up into his senpai's eyes. "F-for the good of the club. I'm the pillar, right?" He turned to go, pretending not to hear when Fuji called his name softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Atobe smiled at the small girl who appeared next to him. Even in heels, she was still several inches shorter. "Hello there."

Stars were in her eyes as she stared at him. "Oh, wow!" Her voice was breathless. "You're Atobe Keigo, right? The captain of Hyotei's _huge_ tennis club? You're supposed to be very strong, right? I have a friend who says that you pushed his captain and almost beat him! Tezuka's supposed to be able to go pro soon, right? Wow! You pushed someone that strong to play seriously in a middle school match?!"

Atobe preened. "Ah, you embarrass Ore-sama. Ore-sama was just playing his best." He continued to drink up the attention, ignoring the amused eye-rolling of his teammates.

Ryoma smiled. "God, I would love to talk with you more! Do you think that you could show me some of your moves? Like, not now, obviously, because I'm working, or well, I'm supposed to be, but you're just so cool! And maybe after I'm done you can? I'll be at the tennis club's cafe! Please?" He bit his lip for good measure, trying to look as hopeful as possible. He was seriously starting to regret his vow to do this seriously and make his senpai suffer, because this was easily the most disgusting thing he's ever done in this world.

Atobe fell for it. As he pulled his team towards the grounds that the club was using, with promises of greatness, Ryoma let his dazzling smile fall. He walked back towards the trees where Fuji was hidden. Instead of the genius, he found captain Tezuka standing there. The stoic man inclined his head. "Echi- Aria."

Ryoma tilted his head to the side. "Fuji-senpai went to go work, huh? How many do we have now?"

Tezuka shrugged. "Plenty. You want a break?"

Ryoma shook his head, eyes roving the crowd. "No thanks, Buchou. I think I just found some good targets." A wicked smile twisted his face as he walked off.

Tezuka stared after him. He'd known what the boy would be doing, but he hadn't expected him to be so good at acting. The older boy shook his head. Fuji was rubbing off on their freshman.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Yukimura, along with the rest of Rikkaidai, as well as Fudomine, stared down at the little creature in front of them. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was sniffing. "S-s-sorry." She mumbled.

Yukimura smiled sweetly. "It's alright, it's our fault for bumping into you." He helped the girl to stand. "What's your name?"

She sniffed. "I'm Aria. I'm here helping the tennis club in my friend's place, since he's sick today, and they needed people to help with their cafe. W-what's yours?"

Yukimura shared a look with his companions. "My name is Yukimura. Who's your friend in the club?"

"Echizen Ryo-chan." It felt odd to say his own name like that. But, oh well. It was time to make life as hard as possible for his evil senpai-tachi. Ryoma brought even more tears to his eyes. "Ryo has a really bad fever and I was supposed to be tutored by him today but instead I'm here, working, and he's at home and he's sick and his parents aren't there because they're visiting with friends today and he's all alone, and, and-" Ryoma let out a small wail, hugging tightly to Yukimura. _I hate this. I hate my senpai. I hate myself. I hate these jack-asses for deciding to come today. I hate everyone. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. God what in the hell was I thinking?!_

Yukimura's eyes widened as he patted Ryoma's back. "Hey, it'll be okay. How about we all go to the club and we'll call some people and then since there'll be a lot more people there then, you can go and check on him?"

Ryoma wiped at his eyes, drawing back. "Y-you sure?" _Bastard._

The panicked tennis players, who were frightened by this outburst of tears, all nodded their heads. A dazzling smile adorned Ryoma's face, causing everyone to catch their breath.

He hugged Yukimura one last time, before dashing off. The Rikkaidai captain watched her go.

He sighed, turning towards the tennis courts. "Let's go get some coffee."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Thankfully, those were the only other tennis teams that showed up that day. Towards the end, Ryoma headed back to the grounds, finally done with attracting more people, to help serve before they closed.

When he reached the small grove that the tennis club had claimed, he view his handy work. Evidently, the more lecherous people had grown tired of waiting for the lone girl to return, and all that were left were the tennis players, many of whom had enjoyed being able to order around the National champions.

He smiled widely at Yukimura, who waved him over. "Yukimura-san, thank you for earlier!"

Yukimura smiled softly at Ryoma. "How is Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma's smile widened, but before he could respond, another voice did so for him. "Yes, little brother, how is Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma froze, turning slowly. There stood Ryoga, in all his glory. He wore jeans and a sweater, and a grin was pasted on his face.

Everyone else froze, looking at Ryoma. "Brother? Isn't this Echizen's aniki?"

Ryoma turned back to Tachibana, who had spoken. He gave a dazzling smile. "Ah, Nii-chan calls me little brother because I used to be a tomboy, back when we were still in America." He shot a glare towards his brother. "He's just trying to cause trouble. But Ryo-chan is doing much better! His fever broke, and he's eating now."

Atobe snickered. "I didn't think anything could stop that blackhole's stomach."

"Shut up, Monkey King." Ryoma glared at him.

Everyone froze, and slowly, Atobe raised his eyebrows. "Monkey King?"

Ryoma shifted uncomfortably, looking around before settling on glaring at Ryoga. _Idiot! Do you have any idea what I've DONE today? I CRIED ON YUKIMURA! I FANGIRLED OVER ATOBE! God, I'll never live this down._

"Um… Ah… Did you try the mini-cakes?" Ryoma tried to distract them.

It didn't work. Atobe crossed his arms. "Oh, Ryo-chan, there's no need to be so nervous all of a sudden. I'd still be happy to teach you." A wicked smile curved his lips, growing at Ryoma's dark scowl.

"I would like an explanation." Yukimura's smile made everyone around him cringe away. "I do believe I got cried on, earlier?"

Echizen shrunk back into himself. Suddenly, he pointed to the small group of his senpai, most of whom were trying to stifle their laughter. "They made me do it!"

Several of their guests prompted him to continue with their looks. He shuffled. "They told me that I had to dress up like a girl and I said I didn't want to, but they forced me to anyways, and then I decided I might as well do the damn thing properly after my mom found out and _made me get my nails painted!"_ He held up his hands, just to show how cruel everyone was.

"Ah, technically, Ryuzaki-sensei forced you to. What was that picture she had, I wonder?" Fuji smiled, leaning against Yukimura's shoulder.

The Seigaku coach looked up from the side of the area. "I'm not going to tell you. But I'm sure Ryoga will. Just have to ask him what picture Ryoma would fear from about 6-7 years ago."

Ryoga let out a small bark of laughter. "Oh, that's when Chibisuke had to do thi-" He fell silent as Ryoma knocked him to the ground.

When he was sure that his brother would no longer cause any trouble, Ryoma stood, bowing. "I apologize for any tearful things that I may have done today. I can assure you, any fangirling was a pure act, and nothing that happened today was real. Call it a mass-hallucination, if you must."

He turned to go, glaring at his brother. "If they find out, you will find yourself dropped buck naked into the Alaskan wilds within a week." Ryoma went off to get changed, leaving everyone shivering at his cold words.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

 _HAHAHA! Pun intended at the end, of course._

 _I left it for you to decide what the picture was of._

 _Ryoma:-glaring- A DRESS! MACI!_

 _Me: I'm sorrrry! It was Fuji's idea, though._

 _Fuji: Oh, I'm surprised you listened to the idea of someone like me._

 _Yukimura: -hugging me as I start to cry again- Fuji! Be nice! Stop making her cry of Kintaro will come an-_

 _Kintaro: Waaaa! Fuji is breaking up the sadistic trio! He's making her cry! He's making Maci cry! -gathers a mob of little rabbit humanoids with torches- Attack!_

 _Yukimura: Everyone run!_


End file.
